robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox Girls Only
The Roblox So I got off the teaching school it went badly I had friend she was cute I log into her roblox account today because I want to play roblox games beacuse I was moody and kidna sad from the the school grades.I search up girls only in the engine because I was borded then I got creeped out as I saw a creepy rolbox game named boys only it had the creepy picture as the thumbnail and there was alot of people playing it had disliked.Iclick on the game to join. The Game The Game Loads Up And There Was Hundreds And Girls Players Stuck In A Black Box Lobby Screaming On The Chat I Saw My Child Friend Alyssa She Teleports Me Out With Her Exploits Onto A Plataform With The Creator I Saw The Boy The Boy Was Creepy Boy With Cuts On Him And.Blood With A Mangled Face With Distorted Head Mesh The Boy Was A Scary Holding Knife With A Blood On It.The Boy Appreached My Friend Allysa And Stabed Her And Killed Her I Hear Her Scream From The Voice Chat In Discord. The Boy Approached Me And Exclaimed "YOU NOOB. SHOULD NOT HAVE PLAYED THIS GAME BOYS ONLY." The Creator Leaved The Game. Girls Only I Followed The Creattor Into A Game Called Girls Only Where I Found A Collage Of People Who Died There Was Hyper Realistic Blood there was bodies with the name jewelry and and woman the came was so scary and realistic.there was 9 girls left alive in the game they chased the scary boy and tackled him to the ground with a knife they pulled out and stabbed gimrepeatedly with super realistic blood and animations as the scary boy died the name scary boy faded and showed the real name of the player that was Johnsander10 the dead body parts slowly mashed together and scary music played now with piano and killed all women with a lead pipe only one of them named jewelrylover109 escaped and left the game jewelrylover goes to roblox to help them. jewelrylover109: ROBLOX! please i need ur help ROBLOX: huh? jewelrylover109: Roblox i need ur help theres a player named Johnsander10 hes making a disturbing game and killing people in real life ROBLOX: Okay I Will Ban Johnsander10 and The Scary Games but I need a Moment. ROBLOX PoV After The Game Got Reported To Me I Played The Game And Then Banned The account and The game the games There was A message from someone I didnt even Friend they had the name "Scary Boy" I got Kind of Scared he was Sending me Creepy messages "you will regret that..." "maybe you like to die???" I heard A knock on My door as I open it a Man In a dark hoddie pulled out a knife and ran at me I ran back upstairs and got a Magnum Revolver as the Man charged at me I baited him and shot him 5 times in the body and 2 times in the left hand the man flies out of the window I call the police. Category:Marked for Review